The Ward
by Nym13
Summary: Miss Hermione Granger has found herself in need of a husband.When Lord Black offers to sponsor her & her bestfriend Lord Potter agrees that she become his ward,she just might become Magical Brittain's most eligible debutante.What started out as her search for someone to marry her only on paper,suddenly turn into a way for love. Will Harry Potter find himself falling for his ward?
1. The Predicament

**AN:** Hello again it has been awhile since I published anything. I hope you would all forgive me as I am now 19 years old and almost graduating college. So yeah, responsibilities galore. Not to mention, I am writing an original fic which I hope you guys will check out. It is on wattpad under the name MT_Thirteen and its name is After Death.

**Dedication:** I dedicate this fic to Hidden_Nichols! Dear you are awesome!

**About this fic:** Still unbeta-ed, prone to grammar errors and it is set in the "olden" times, what era? I do not really know.

**~The Ward~**

.

.

.

_Chapter One_

_._

_._

_._

Suffice to say Miss Hermione Jane Granger the ever obedient daughter of dentist Henry Granger and his gentle wife Eleanor Granger, has found herself in a dire and vile predicament of having her pride badly wounded.

Hermione tried to sit up straighter on her stool as she reached out for her hairbrush and dragged it against her curly tresses. Feeling a knot in her hair as she ran the vanity device, Hermione growled in frustration as she threw it across the wall in a fit of pure fury. Her shoulders instantly slumped, as if tired by the act she had just callously done and she propped her elbows up on her vanity table as she cradled her forehead into her shaking hands. With her head bent down, Hermione could feel the onslaught of fresh tears threatening to leak out of her eyes, and she huffed in annoyance at her apparent weakness as she rubbed her eyes, feeling the wetness there. She could not hate herself enough.

"Pull yourself together Hermione, are you woman or not." She had berated herself as she glanced at the reflection in the mirror. Dark crescent moons were present beneath her lids, for she had barely a wink of sleep the previous night. She had only spent the better part of the night crying helplessly like a babe that ached for milk that never came. Her thin nose was blotchy and rimmed with snoot and her lips and cheeks puffed and crimsoned. Merlin she looked awful and she has not even started on her hair. It was a dull shade of brown with more curls than was considered as fashionable and her eyes were a disappointment too, it too was of earthy colour, like mud. A common sight was what she was! A plain Jane, and these are the kindest words she can use to describe herself. The only good thing she had going for her was her brain, and to Hermione that was one virtue that certainly made up for her lack of female accomplishments. That single characteristic had been enough to boost her pride, she had not thought she would ever feel the need to ask for more...more frivolous wishes.

How had she come to such a pitiful state?

Hermione had once dreamed a life greater than her reality, for she had often felt out of place growing up as a child in this world. She remembers as if it was only yesterday of how when she was a child, often sat on her father's lap listening in to his private conversations as he played a game of cards in their small saloon with the other gentlemen, as they discussed business and politics, truly she had always been insightful for her age. When she was younger the friends of her father had found her innocent picture there amusing but when she approached the age of seven she was shooed away from that room, for it was unbecoming of a young woman to be surrounded by too many male companions, furthermore she was then old enough to be groomed and schooled as a proper lady. Such was the education her parents had wanted her to receive.

So when her Hogwarts letter came for her at the age of eleven she had been positively elated. It took much of her will, efforts, days and one professor McGonagall to convince her parents to allow her a wizarding education. She had been in loved with the idea of becoming a powerful witch, away from the frivolities society demanded from the likes of hers.

Hermione knew early on that she would fail to become anyone's suitable wife as she was not deft with a needle and thread, and she was terrible cook who still manages to mistake sugar for salt and she had the driest sense of humour that she was found and declared less entertaining at the age of ten than a spinster raising twenty or so cats. The only thing she excelled at was reading and playing her piano. Merlin, she even hated sports and ridding and was not a good companion during these events.

Once she had attended a picnic luncheon held by one of her parent's friends when she was fourteen. She had not wanted to come then for she was too focused and set on completing her summer homework. So her parents bribed her for more books and she had been swayed to come. That had been a mistake.

Richard Bilby, the sixteen year old son of her parents' business partners had tried to capture her attention by showing off how good he was at croquet. Believing that the sport was an absolute waste of time, Hermione had ignored him and casted her attention to the book she had carried with her. Richard had greatly been offended and had embarrassed her by calling her names in the event. In her anger she had responded likewise and told him he croaked and looked like a toad with his oversized mouth and his bulging eyes. Her parents had been mortified and they quickly left the place. Her parents had given her quite an earful of lectures and barred their library as punishment for her misconduct.

Hermione had felt so remorseful, not because she had hurt Richard Bilby's feelings, no never that but because she had embarrassed her parents. Since then Hermione had been mindful of her manners, to always stay pleasant and never show how she was truly feeling in the company of others, no matter how unpleasant it became.

Unlike the muggle world, the wizarding world was more liberal or less strict when it came to the interactions of young men and woman. The two sexes were allowed to take classes together even talk together but still they were kept at an acceptable distance, with mindful restriction and liberties. The wide classrooms have always been divided into half, the men were all gathered on the right side of the room and the women on the left. The house dormitories had charms activated to prevent the boys to traipse over the territory of the women and vigilant lady portraits had their eyes trained on the girls' every movements. The great hall had special places for them as well, boys and girls were not allowed to seat within a foot of each other. Ghosts too often patrolled the Hallways and made sure everyone was at their best behaviour.

Be as it may Hermione found that her access to books was quite vast as she could read on any subject she liked except for those the ministry had banned for all wizards, or the forbidden books of dark magic, there were no restrictions! Of course there had been two classes the ladies were not allowed to take namely, Flying lessons and the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione was glad she was not expected to fly by the simple dumb excuse that it was highly improper to look under a lady's skirt as Hermione herself was positively scarred of heights, but the latter was one subject she would have very much wanted to learn and apply it that vexed and frustrated her quite well that she was not allowed to partake on it.

It was there at Hogwarts that Hermione had felt freedom she longed for. At first she had feared that the wizarding world would judge her by her first entrance, knowing that she had not an once of magical blood coursing in her veins. Hermione supposes that she does still feel that prejudice even now still but she had learned to move past it. It was during that time when she had been anxious, fearful, giddy and awkward when she had met the two boys that would forever change her life.

She knew who Harry James Potter was as he was a person that Hermione had classified as hovering between being an old wives tale and as legendary hero engraved already in the history books of the wizarding world. Be as it may, she had not known what to expect of him when most especially when she first saw. She had thought nothing much of him only that he could do with a bit of feeding so he would fit the sleeves of his clothes. Nonetheless he interested her as she watched him in class.

Harry Potter to her had seem too shy and timid with the black haphazard hair that did not seem to have had the pleasure of meeting a brush and a pair of dark round glasses that always seemed askew which he busily kept pushing back, the simple gesture constantly brought attention to how bony his fingers were. He seemed less like the saviour the books has painted him as and in a reality to Hermione was a portrait of a boy who seemed to need saving.

Once she had followed him and his ginger haired friend which she would later find out whose name was Ronald Weasley. Hermione finding them was purely by coincidence of course as they were heading to their first class when she saw Harry stumbled and fell, his glasses flying and breaking. Without having second thoughts Hermione had rushed towards him and she and Ronald had helped him up. Picking up his broken glasses, Hermione pointed her wand at it and it was fixed by a simple first year standardised spell. The two boys had gawked at her which she thought odd for they too would have known of the spell themselves if they had the sense to open their books. Nonetheless, she would sooner forget her name than Harry's grateful smile to her simple act that fateful day.

She had felt light headed then, and she wondered if he liked her enough to consider her a friend. For she had tried valiantly to stick like velcro to girls her age, only to be met by snobby noses who wanted nothing to do with her as if she reeked of the stench from the sewers. Well she found their flowery perfumes just as suffocating! And so it was her mistake for being so presumptuous, for she too had treated Harry's friend with the same curtesy. Hermione had thought that if she helped him with the levitating charm Ronald would appreciate it and like her too, but she was sourly proven wrong. He had called her nasty names then which sent her vulnerable self crying in the ladies' loo. She had vowed to herself to learn to grow up alone as she would never have friends, she had just made a vow to never have friends or friendships when a mountain troll came barging in to show her just how much fate disapproved of that idea.

Harry and Ron were there to rescue her and they have been friends since. The three of them had stuck together as closely as propriety would allow them, and formed the most unlikely friendship. She had often been linked with the two boys growing up, but she supposed she soon became a boring permanent fixture in their lives for the wizarding world to gossip about. Hermione would like to think that it was seeing the three of them together was what made the world accept that it was possible for a man and a woman to just be friends. Perhaps it was the fact that she was not at all attractive that killed an untrue scandalous gossip from forming about the three of them. Nonetheless they went on great adventures, mostly bad experiences, yet great still. She had led a dangerous life which she kept from her parents. It was not until Harry Potter at the age of seventeen defeated the wizarding world's greatest adversary, Lord Voldemort that the world to Hermione started to seem so full of possibilities and she was optimistic about it

That had been four years ago.

Now at twenty-two years old, Hermione has found herself at a dead end. She had first wanted to work for the ministry after she returned for her last year at Hogwarts and garnered the highest N.E.W.T.S. scores since Lady Lily Potter. Given the fact that she had helped the Order tremendously in the war, she had thought they would welcome her with open arms or at least lend her a finger, but again she was far too hopeful for they had said that a having an unmarried young woman such as herself would be highly improper in a workplace so full of men. Unfettered by this obvious dismissal, Hermione had pointed out quite self depreciatingly the fact that she was not a witch who would turn heads so she would have no chance of being compromised nor of being a home wrecker herself. Not only was she met with a nod, but her pride as a woman suffered when she was told quite bluntly that though it was true that she had the dullest face, she was still a woman and so they should abide by the rules to spare her reputation. She had not known if she was to feel offended by that or grateful that at the very least they had cared about her reputation.

Hermione instead turned to her first love for answers, her books.

She had wanted to change a lot of things and found that a pen might just give that opportunity to her so she set about writing about topics and issues she believed needed addressing but she had found no publishing house who had wanted to print her books. They found her too liberal, outspoken and outlandish for imposing her views and campaigns of government and law ramifications to be suitable for the masses. She was too naive was what they had told her. To say that Hermione was disheartened by this was a massive understatement. Having heard of her second rejection from his godson and taking pity on her Lord Sirius Black, Harry's godfather had offered her a job as a manager to one of his bookshops which Hermione had turned down as she had not wanted anyone's help in her quest for meaningful work. She wanted to change the world for Voldemort was just one of the world's imperfection and not all of it. So she tried to find her place, a place that would allow her to do good.

Seeing his child not moving forward nor going anywhere with her life Hermione's father had sat her down and told her that he would like to see her married before he dies. Hermione had told her father in a resigned tone that she would never get married and she is sorry to have disappointed him. Her father was greatly troubled because if Hermione does not marry everything he owned and worked hard for in his dentistry and business exploits would all go to his closest male relative who was still a ten year old boy. A grandson of one of Henry Granger's deceased uncles. Hermione did not fear losing her inheritance as she had reassured her father that she will indeed find a high paying job, support her mother if he dies and live quite comfortably even if she was to grow old alone. Most importantly, she had promised him she would be well and happy. Quite reluctantly, her father had allowed her to do whatever she pleased with her life.

So once again it was with great optimism that Hermione owled her application letter to Minerva McGonagall for the now Headmistress' former position as Hogwarts' Transfiguration professor. At twenty-one Hermione had figured that she was a shoe in for the task. She had missed and liked living in Hogwarts, to the point that she could even see growing old there, as she would never get tired of its library the largest in all of Britain. And she reckons she would make a fantastic teacher instilling not only vast knowledge but also admirable virtues and help form respectable wizards and witches who would go on and set out to change the world and make it into a better place all because she had succeeded in forming them so while they were under her tutelage. This beautiful dream of hers were ripped apart when Headmistress McGonagall informed her that the board of Directors refused her application citing the fact that she was a twenty-one year old unmarried woman then, and she would be teaching a group of young boys as well. Hermione had greatly taken offence by the implications of their statements. Did they honestly think so lowly of her to propose that she would corrupt the young in her search of a husband?

How dare they!

With a wounded pride Hermione had accepted Lord Black's previous offer of managing a bookshop. She had been working in the very same shop for three months already when she heard that the St. Mungo's Hospital was offering a four year apprenticeship for aspiring Healers. Hermione had cursed herself for not considering it before until that time. She had then made up her mind to work and save for it, and enroll when the term starts on the next year, for she did not want to depend on her parents fortune. Merlin knows they have been so worried about her all this time and did not have the heart to ask them to finance her studies any longer. Lord Black had supported her idea whole heartedly, even so far as offering her free volumes and tomes on Healing and so did her two best friends Harry and Ron who at that time were training to become Aurors.

Harry however had to quit his training a year ago to govern his estate and assume the title of Lord as his assets grew larger due to his popularity and Lord Black and Master Lupin could no longer manage it on their own. Besides, Harry Potter had just turned twenty-one and had to assume such responsibilities. Harry at first was very reluctant to take the position and even considered letting it go but having found out that Draco Malfoy was his distant cousin and could therefore assume lordship over his estate if he passes claim resolutely changed Harry's feelings about his title. Lord Black and Master Lupin have been diligently training Harry since on his new task with Hermione as their dependable researcher.

All was well for a while and Hermione had been quite sure she would be alright and would soon make a life for herself when her father became drastically ill. Hermione was then called home and for the first time she felt the repercussions of her stubbornness fall and weight upon her. Her father was dying and not even her magic and the potions she brewed could heal him, only delay the inevitable he had a few months left to live, half a year at best the doctor had said. Her mother had been inconsolable with the fact that she would soon lose the love her life; this is worsened by the fact that her mother would undeniably be driven away from her home by the lawyers of their distant relatives and ultimately, be left without a single penny or property. Hermione had not known what to think when confronted by this possible reality.

Lord Black was already generous with her but she could only support herself with the salary she was receiving as the house she rented near Diagon Alley was not cheap for Harry and Ron and insisted on her getting a place at the safer side of the town for she might still be targeted by some of Voldemort's escaped supporters. Seeing the soundness in their suggestions, she had heeded their advise. Not even with her savings in Gringotts could she buy her mother a comfortable house as property prices rapidly rose, even the country cottages were quite pricey. She knew very well that she could not take her mother with her to the wizarding world as their laws forbids muggles to live in their world. So who would take care of her mum? She cannot go back and live in the muggle world when she has so clearly wanted to establish a life for herself in magical Britain. Now that she was a highly proficient witch, one cannot expect her to throw it all away.

Oh, she had been a naive girl indeed to not have foreseen nor thought possible that her father would suffer health afflictions so quickly. She had assumed her parents would live long lives as they always seemed so perfectly well, especially her father who loved fencing and ridding even at his age. She had previously thought that she would be capable enough to amass a fortune of her own, to one day buy a modest but fully furnished house and provide for her mother when the time comes. As it seems, she might have lost favour from the heavens for she is so ill prepared now.

In all these aimless musings, Hermione had come to a decision that night. She had found only one solution to save her mother and herself from destitution. And that was for her to marry. It was a grim prospect, but was her only choice.

She tried to console herself with the possibility that something good might come out from it. Not only will her mother still get to keep all of their estate, she too might have windows of opportunity opened for her. After all the often cause of her rejection to various important roles she wanted to assume in society was due to the fact that she had no husband and was entering a world with male predominance.

Furthermore, she was not a romantic, she was rather quite pragmatic.

It did not have to be a loving marriage, Hermione had insisted. What mattered was the fact that they were cordial to each other and that they expected nothing from each other, only a perfect marriage on paper. Hermione could care less who he was only that he was a decent agreeable man who will not shame her. He could even get himself a mistress as Hermione could never see herself sharing her bed with anyone but her shadow.

It had made complete sense to her.

Still she had mourned that decision hence the endless crying the night before. She had felt so weak, so impure and so hypocritical for to her she had become one of those desperate girls who flew to the marriage market as their only way for a better life. She hated it, she hated what she had to do. She hated how despite her evasions lady Fate still brought here at this point, where she had to find a husband or lose everything. God, she felt like vomiting!

And that is why she was here, right now, sitting and staring at her mirror wondering if she would ever find such a husband with her unattractive looks and less pleasing personality. Who was she fooling, she would never succeed! Still she would have to try or she will never forgive herself. She has disappointed far too many people already.

Standing, Hermione strode to her writing desk, pulled at its draws, fished out a parchment and hastily scribbled down a letter. After she signed her intricate signature over it, she took out her wand and casted a drying spell to it before she rolled it up and tied a chord around it. She then grabbed her cloak from her armoire pulled at its drawstrings as she exited her chambers, down the stairwells and out of their house. She then whistled in the open air and Hermes, her brown owl with darker feathers lining his wings flew in front of her and landed on her raised arm.

"Hermes, please deliver this letter to Lord Sirius Black and do not leave until he sends back a reply. I will wait for it." The owl nodded before tucking the letter's string to its beak and flew away.

As Hermione watched Hermes gliding swiftly in the air she had but one single prayer.

"Dear Lord, may I be successful. Just this once let it all turn out to my favour."

XXX

Lord Sirius Orion Black had just started his day in his old manor Grimmauld Place. The property had been his parents' and was an ancient noble estate. Despite the drastic renovations and improvements he made to it, _much to the chagrin of the other pureblood families who felt greatly offended by his modernisation to it_, it remains to be one of his most detested places. Still, for the sake of keeping up pretences, he confines himself to it. Sometimes he just wanted to set it all up in flames, propriety be dammed!

Dawn was just broken as he came down to have his morning coffee in the parlour when light tapings was heard from his window. Putting his cup back on the china plate, Sirius stood up to approach the glass and was surprise to see Hermes, the black and brown owl of Miss Hermione Granger flapping his wings in the air. Opening up the window pane he let the messenger in who flew and landed on his wooden coffee table. Approaching the bird, Sirius removed the letter from its beak, and gestured to the biscuits on his plate.

"Help yourself Hermes," He told the owl, and Hermes had hooted in appreciation at his offer and begun pecking at a biscuit. Untying the chords, Sirius quickly skimmed at the letter, seeing clearly that despite that fact that it was still drawn in Miss Granger's neat handwriting he had recognised the haste in which she had wrote it with.

_'Lord Sirius Orion Black,_

_I cannot stress enough how grateful I am for your assistance and support to my humble self. Working under your care has been a great privilege, and being your acquaintance has brought me so much honour. It is with great regret that I now find myself writing my resignation letter to you. I will not be coming back and it is not because I think ill of you nor do I no longer feel happy with my position. I am resigning for personal matters, one I hope you will understand. I will never forget of your kindness and would forever be in debt to you._

_Respectfully,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_P.S. If you wish to meet me today Lord Black to finalise my resignation please send Hermes your reply. Thank you.'_

"Poor child," Sirius had breathed a sigh. He knew of Miss Granger ever since she was fourteen years of age and had found her as a very bright and capable young witch destined for greatness. And so he knew he will not be able to keep her forever to man his bookshop in Diagon Alley, for she would waste away working there. No, he had expected her to leave her job sooner or later; it is something he had wanted for her as well. He only hoped it was because of happier reasons. He knew the frustrations and pressures the young lady now must be having and he wanted to help her. After all, he sees in her the daughter he would have wanted if he himself was given the chance to raise a family. Sitting back down, Sirius wrote down that he would very much like to see her before noon, at the bookshop to discuss her present state.

XXX

Hermione felt her hands trembling as she closed the door of the book shop behind her. She has not even eaten breakfast in her haste to come here nor had she said goodbye to her parents when she had gone. She is pretty certain that she had left them still sleeping in their beds. She was feeling nervous for she knew Lord Black would ask her questions, and she is afraid that she does not want to answer those certain inquiries. She could not bear to move forward and see the disappointment in his eyes; she has had enough of those looks from her parents already.

"Miss Granger, please step inside." Hermione was started by Lord Black's simple greeting, and she felt her cheeks being dusted by the crimson colour brought about by her embarrassment at being caught clearly dallying. With head slightly bowed, Hermione removed her hat and clutched it in her gloved hand as she curtsied in greeting.

"Good morning, Lord Black."

"No need for such formalities here child, you are with family. Furthermore, Elisa and her daughter Marianne are here too, so they can be witnesses that nothing out of propriety happens." Hermione felt her blush deepen, well aware that even if to her Lord Black seems as familial as an uncle and he too feels the same way about her, it was still improper for a man of his stature to meet privately with an unmarried woman such as herself, and that would be the only picture society will see. "Come on, let us go to the study and talk." Sirius had told her as he begun to walk, and Hermione quickly followed seeing Marianne at the corner who was dusting the shelves with her wand up in the air. The younger girl had smiled at her as she passed and Hermione returned the favour with a wave.

Finally they climbed up to the second landing of the establishment and towards Sirius' study. It was a large room with a single door and glass walls. That way one will see what the two of them were doing in there. Still their privacy was ensured as no one will be able to hear a single word of their conversation once inside. Sirius held the door open for her and Hermione had meekly stepped inside.

"Miss Granger, please take a seat and make yourself comfortable." Lord Black had told her as he strode towards his desk and pulled out then sat down on his cushioned leather chair. Hermione shyly took the seat across him. She took a deep breath before speaking out in a rush of words.

"You wish to discuss the terms of my resignation Lord Black? I will tell you that I will not ask for any separation pay for you have already been so generous to me and-" Lord Black had raised his gloved hand at her, and interrupted her ramblings.

"Child, I have not called you in for that. I know why you must leave and I understand it even though you do not wish to tell me of your reasons, to me it is plain to see. What I am most concerned about is what you plan to do now?" Hermione sighed, she knew she could not lie to Lord Black, he already knows her too well. Throwing caution to the wind, she decided to answer him honestly.

"Oh? I... I plan to marry soon." Hermione had managed to draw out nonchalantly although the grimace in her face was present.

"Wonderful! I am delighted," Hermione had stared wide eyed at Lord Black's pronouncement. "…so how are you going to make that happen?" Hermione was taken aback by such a forward question; she decided to answer it nonetheless.

"My parents have long set up funds for my season. I know that at twenty two years of age I might seem too old to be a debutante but I would still like to try out my luck after all I have a good and supple dowry." Hermione had stated plainly noting the resigned bitterness in her tone as she spat out those words, while Lord Black peered at her with meticulous eyes, his arms propped on his desk as he rubbed his fingers against his moustache.

"Why Miss Granger? What made you decide to marry when you have been so against it?" the question provoked an anger inside of Hermione. An anger she knew she had for herself, she was furious by the injustice of it all. Though she knew she had no other options, truthfully she had hated what she was to do.

"Because, I do not want to fail my mother again!" Hermione had felt shocked by her sudden outburst and quickly looked at her hands that was gripping and twisting the top fabrics of her skirts. She wished she had not spoken at all.

"Hermione you are not a failure." Lord Black and gently told her, and Hermione found her vision blurring as she slowly looked up.

"Lord Black you do not know that."

"I assure you Miss Granger that your parents are very fortunate to have a daughter such as yourself." He had insisted and Hermione shook her head.

"No they are not. I am a failure."

"How so? Hermione, you can confide in me." Feeling, that she would soon burst to tears like a broken dam, Hermione decided to confide to Lord Black. After all, she had complete trust in him.

"My mother had me when she was thirty, I was born after three stillborn births, and ever since then my parents have failed to produce more heirs. They say it is because my mother is weak, that her body could not support carrying a baby for too long. When I was born my father feared I will not be able to carry a pregnancy well, much like my mother and that no one will want to marry me because of it. My mother had felt guilty that she had failed as a woman and was determined to groom me into a proper lady, that would honour her husband and birth him healthy sons." Hermione took a pregnant pause before continuing.

But as a child I hated dressing up, I found no interest in bonnets, frills and laces and I did not inherit my mother's good looks as well. Still she was hopeful I would marry because I was not a sickly child and I had a good fortune. But the simple hopes of my parents were taken away when I found out I was a witch, and I withdrew further away from them since. They have not thrown a single party in honour of my birthday after I have turned eleven because I was in Hogwarts during those times and if we had or were invited in Christmas balls I would rather stay behind than wear the fashionable dresses my mother had picked out and had commissioned to be made for me. As a daughter I have failed my mother, as a lady I reflect poorly upon her and my father. And now my father is dying, leaving a daughter who still has not secured a husband. I am their shame. It would be because of my selfishness. And it will be my mother who will suffer the repercussions of it. She will lose her house and the life she had grown accustomed to. I do not wish to inflict her anymore heartache nor my father. I do not wish him to die with a heavy heart. I want him to die peacefully."

"You are a war hero, Hermione you have done a great good to the world." Hermione scoffed at that.

"The world does not know that, and even here they would not give me the time of the day because I am an unmarried woman. As if I were someone dangerous for not having a husband." Hermione wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all but found that she felt far too bitter to act upon that impulse.

"Who do you plan to marry?" Lord Black's question quickly stunned Hermione, and the young girl had swallowed a large lump before answering.

"I honestly do not know. I hardly know any man, and no one has expressed interest in courting me."

"Hermione, allow me to propose to you something." Lord Black told her as he opened his cigar chest and fished out his pipe from it. "The surest way for you to find a husband is to be introduced into lots of societal balls filled with eligible bachelors. Of course you would need a chaperone." Lord Black told her as he lighted the pipe and stuck it between his lips and sucked at the mouth piece.

"Yes, I am well aware of that."

"May I suggest you take up the services of Mrs. Weasley."

"Mrs. Weasley. Yes, she is well and all but I would not want to impose upon her. I suspect she is well occupied with her youngest daughter's season."

"Oh, did you not know?" Lord Black puffed out a smoke and Hermione wrinkled in distaste.

"Know of what?"

"That Miss Weasley will be married within the month's time." Hermione was gob smacked. She knew of Ginevra Weasley, she was even friends with her but with her pursuits of finding a worthwhile job; Hermione had grown distant with the youngest and only daughter of the Weasley children. Last she heard Harry Potter, her best friend had taken a great fancy with her.

"Oh? I am sorry, I was not aware. Lord Potter has not told me anything of the sort. I must have been so detached from societal news, I did not even see it on the paper. Probably it is because I stay away from gossip columns." Lord Black had chuckled at her response and Hermione did not know whether to feel offended or not as she was not joking.

"Fret not Miss Granger, my godson seems far from settling down. Miss Weasley is to be married to Lord Neville Longbottom."

"Neville? I mean Lord Longbottom, is well and all but how is Harry feeling?"

"Trust me my dear when I say that my godson is truly delighted by the events and would even attend the wedding as the groom's best man." Hermione felt saddened by the news. In his letters Harry had not informed her of these events.

"I am afraid my friend does not confide in me anymore. I must have lost his confidence and favour. I fear I no longer know who he is now a days." She whispered almost as if it was an afterthought, still Lord Black had heard of her silent mussing.

"My child, that could not be closer to the truth."

"What do you mean by that Lord Black?"

"We were discussing your prospects." Lord Black evaded, "Do not worry, we will return to Lord Potter soon enough. Now have you ever considered being sponsored or to become a wizard's ward?" Hearing the terms, Hermione felt like toppling over her seat. Has she considered gaining a sponsor or being awarded wardship? It was like asking her if she had considered owning the moon. Quite unreachable!

"Having a Sponsorhip or Wardship is very hard to accomplish. Especially by someone of my standing since I have no uncles, especially here in the wizarding world. Sponsorship and wardship are also very expensive so I cannot expect to receive one." Hermione had explained, and Lord Black had smoke some more in his pipe before nodding his head.

"Hermione, do you know why sponsorships and warships were established?"

"Yes I am well aware of wizarding History." Hermione answered honestly, all the while wondering why they were still talking about it.

"Care to elaborate what you have understood from your readings." The request surprised her, but deciding to indulge Lord Black, she had answered him quite knowingly.

"Before when a pureblood family has squandered its wealth or has too many unmarried daughters, to keep the prestige of the family's reputation and to ensure the witches still marry into wealthy families, close relatives or friends of that family may be called upon to help. Sponsorship is when a relation or a friend of that family pays for all the expenses needed by a debutante on her season. Wardship is more drastic and involves more responsibilities, as it is when a wizarding family adopts the witch into their home during her season, presents her as their ward to society and even provides her additional dowry. Both Sponsor and Wardmaster seek nothing more from the young witch only that she remembers them in times of their need for favours, especially if said witch manages to secure such a capable husband. Seeing as a Wardship is very costly only a few wizards allow themselves to become wardmasters, and to show off their wealth a lot of wizards have consented to sponsor their nieces. Wizarding families have long since seen sponsorship and wardship as a form of investment. Why do you ask Lord Black?"

"How would you feel if I were to sponsor you?" Lord Black announced with a grin as he tucked his pipe away. Hermione felt her mouth opening wide enough to attract an owl.

"Lord Black, you cannot be serious."

"My dear I am afraid that I have been called that since my birth." Lord Black told her with an amused glimmer in his dark eyes.

"I apologise for my rudeness, still I would like to ask why you would want to sponsor me?"

"Miss Granger if I was to make an investment on any witches, I would rather bank on you. Furthermore, I am quite fond of you; it is the least I could do for you. I want you to succeed in this endeavour."

"I feel honoured Lord Black, truly. But surely it is too much help." Hermione had insisted, hardly believing what she was hearing.

"Nonsense, do not try to persuade me to change my mind Miss Granger or I will be greatly offended." Lord Black warned her, Hermione was about to protest but resolutely bit her tongue. Instead she had chosen to reply rather cordially.

"Thank you. Truly, my debt in you has increased."

"Miss Granger, it is I who have not yet paid my debts to you. For you have given me something more valuable. It is because of your bravery that I am now free. I owe you a thousand more favours." Hermione smiled fondly at the memories of her when she was fourteen and she and Harry had gone back in time to save Lord Black from receiving the dementor's kiss.

"My Lord you give me too much credit. Lord Potter was there too when we had saved you."

"Yes, I have not forgotten. Even if that child did not save my life I would still stand by him and ensure he grows into a respectable gentleman in society." Calling into mind her image of her best friend Hermione could not help but smile.

"I am sure you have already succeeded at that."

"Did I?" Lord Black had spoken with such great doubt in his voice that it left Hermione feeling utterly confused.

"I'm afraid I do not follow." Instead of answering she was once again flabbergasted by Lord Black's pronouncement. "Miss Granger, how would you feel if I were to suggest to you that you could become a ward of the noble and ancient house of Potter?" Hermione shook her head in reflex to that.

"I could not! Lord Potter would have to agree to that."

"And he shall."

"No, I could not ask that from him, it is too much." Hermione had insisted it was too much to ask to be warded by her best friend.

"My dear, through all the years you have stood by and helped him, I trust you not to be oblivious enough to know that whatever favour you ask from my godson he will surely honour before you could even blink. You can ask anything from him Miss Granger, you need only speak it."

"Lord Black, you of all people should know that I abhor having to ask for help."

"Miss Granger, you of all people should know that we would still offer you help even without you asking for it." Hermione was still unconvinced; she does not see herself worth all their troubles and efforts. It will all surely go to waste if she does not find a good match.

"Is not Lord Potter too busy with the affairs of his estate? He has after all, just turned twenty-one last year and by virtue, is still a young lord in training. He is too young to assume the responsibilities of wardship over anyone. And being involve in a witch's season will rob him of his precious studying time." Hermione had raised and instead by being met with a resigned nod Lord Black had laughed.

"My dear he is not as busy as you think him to be. And I am certain he would not mind being robbed of his precious studying time as you have put it."

"Oh, and why ever not?" Hermione saw Lord Black visibly flinched at that as if slapped and Hermione wondered if she said something out of line.

"I am afraid I would have a confession to make. One that is not so discrete and may be considered as vulgar to speak of in the presence of a lady. But you are a bright witch Miss Granger I know you can handle such sensitive topics."

"If it concerns my best friend, please treat me as gentleman and never as a lady." Hermione had informed Lord Black. She has heard of sensitive topics before, and knew of greater evils a lady must never be privy too. But she had, because of necessity. Surely she can take whatever it is, after all she had researched about bloody Hocruxes.

"He has found a new hobby to occupy his time, a new sport." Hermione wanted to shake Lord Black, what was so bad about that?

"And what is scandalous about it? Is it a form of gambling? I am certain it is normal especially in wizarding society though I do not see Harry as a gambler, Ron maybe because of his brothers but never Harry." Lord Black sighed as he rubbed his temples and shook his head

"It is a different game that is for certain."

"Then please do not play coy with me. Tell me as it is."

"Harry, has greatly developed a fancy for flesh." Hermione had looked at him gravely, all the while pursing her lips.

"Do you mean to tell me that he is a werewolf?"

"No! Goodness, no." Recognising that Hermione would never get his meaning, Sirius decided to hand it to her as it is. "My godson loves to engage in promiscuous activities." When Hermione remained silent Sirius decided to add, "He goes into brothels every now and then, he rides women like he rides brooms. Do you understand what I am tellin you?"

"Yes, I understand." Hermione replied, she had not expected to hear this. Harry to her had always seemed like one of those innocent guys who would want to make love and not just...fuck. "When did this behaviour start?" Hermione asked.

"I am afraid it is my fault. Master Lupin tried to stop me but I did not listen." Not really knowing if she wanted to know more, Hermione pressed on. "Will you tell me more?"

"No, I am far too embarrassed to admit that I am the reason for my godson's terrible vice. All I will tell you is that he goes to muggle high class brothels and have relations with courtesans there so the wizarding world is not aware of his activities." Feeling uncomfortable with these revelations, Hermione found herself frowning and wanting to flee.

"And why do I need to know of this?"

"Because Miss Granger, I think you can help him break it." Hermione looked at him rather incredulously. "Help him? However will I do that?"

"Lord Potter has not told you anything about this has he?" Hermione had crossed her arms, knowing in her heart that if she was Harry she would not tell her too. "I reckon that would be due to the fact that propriety forbids him to speak of it to me."

"Still you have been quite close, and no topics is taboo to the two of you." Hermione knew that that was true, truer still that that was not the point Lord Black had wanted to make.

"Speak plainly, Lord Black."

"I believe Lord Potter does not tell you because he is afraid of what you will think of him if you found out."

"Why would Harry be afraid?" For a moment Hermione had forgotten about using appropriate titles as she found the idea quite absurd.

"Miss Granger you truly have no idea how much you mean to my godson."

"Whatever are you implying?"

"Harry sees you as family, one who he will disappoint with his behaviour if ever you found out." Hermione nodded her head at understanding. "I see what you mean. I have no doubt that is what he is feeling but how can I help him eradicate this...vice?" Hermione asked as she spat out the last word.

"If you become his ward, he will be forced to offer his home to you and Mrs. Weasley during your season, and since he would be under two womanly scrutinies I hope he will be more discrete with his night time activities. Furthermore your season would require his attention and might therefore serve as enough distraction so he will be too preoccupied to engage in other activities."

"I would cause him great inconvenience." Hermione insightfully supplied, wondering if Harry would hate her if she would get in the way of him performing those said, night time activities.

"You would cause him great good." Lord Black resolutely told her.

"Why don't I propose a better bargain?" Hermione suddenly suggested and Lord Black had paused, showing her that he was all ears. "Why does not Harry just allow me a loan so I can buy a house for my mother and I continue to work for you until better things happen and I pay him my debt. Why have I not thought of this before?" Hermione had told him seeming please with herself, but the sad expression on Lord Black's face made her doubt herself.

"Harry would surely give you the money without expecting you to pay it back. But you will encounter other dilemmas."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"What do you call an unmarried woman who has close relationships with a Lord who gives her money and other funds."

"To an outsider she would seem like a mistress." Hermione knew what Lord Black was implying.

"Precisely."

"But not Harry and I. I will pay that loan and society already knows we are only friends." she had implored, after all it was true.

"Do they really know that Miss Granger?"

"What are you saying?"

"Every time you are turned away for a job you so want, do you think it is simply because you are an unmarried woman? Do you stop and wonder why they would question your virtues or moralities?" Seeing Hermione remain silent Sirius continued. "It is because silently they view you as a scarlet woman. A bad example as a lady, one they do not seek to employ as you would tarnish the reputation of their establishments." Hermione felt greatly offended by this jab at her actions that led people to suspect her virtues.

"They most certainly do not!"

"Don't they? Are you certain of that?" With that Hermione found herself dumbfounded, she was not so sure and that was the truth, still she hoped he was mistaken. "Yes, my name is no longer mentioned in the grapevine and the newspapers no longer write falsely about Harry and I."

"Would they dare insult their saviour by attacking his mistress? No they are willing to overlook his faults after all it is not uncommon for a young man such as himself to have a mistress. People still talk but they no longer write about it, and most certainly they do not speak of it to you."

"That is not true, people are not that malicious! And I am no one's mistress!" Hermione gritted out.

"Miss Granger you are a bright woman. Stop with your denials you know I am right. Though what you say is true, what I have said is how people see things. And they see only shallow things."

"So what are you suggesting? It seems that my reputation has been damaged before I even knew that it has. I am doomed Lord Black. However will I provide for my mother now?" Hermione asked as she suddenly grew worried. No one will not marry her now and if she takes Harry's money she might forever be wrongly branded as a woman with no virtues and never land a respectable position in society, all because of their close mindedness. Honestly!

"Miss Granger on your own, even with your handsome dowry and estate you will not find a wizard husband. You might be forced to marry a muggle and there is a possibility that because your husband is a muggle you can never use magic again. But if you allow me to sponsor you, you will gain favour because you have a great relation such as myself. If Molly Weasley chaperones you she will be able to take you to important balls and serve as a good chaperone and with Lord Potter assuming wardship, he will provide you additional dowry and many eligible bachelors will flock to you because he is the most in demand and most popular court personality right at this moment that they would be honoured to be of his acquaintance. Another good thing from this is that we will all be delighted to help you." Hermione had sighed, Lord Black was right. She had no other choice now.

"Will Lord Potter and Mrs. Weasley really agree to this?"

"My dear I assure you they would." Without thinking more about it, Hermione had faced Lord Black with determined brown eyes.

"Then it is a deal."

"You are wise to have agreed. We will introduce you to society next month. Let us allow Mrs. Weasley to see her youngest child get married, and some time to rest then she will all be yours." Hermione nodded her head; still she was worried about one certain individual.

"And Harry, I need to speak to him to make sure I will not burden him with this task."

"Leave Harry to me Miss Granger, he will surely agree."

"Still I would like to talk to my best friend."

"And you shall, you will be staying in Godric's Hallow during your entire season so you know you will be able to speak freely to him there."

"Thank you Sirius." Hermione had said meekly. She had heard Lord Black dragging his chair as he stood up. He then approached her and tapped her shoulder comfortingly.

"Miss Granger you truly are a Gryffindor."

~End of Chapter One~

.

.

.

AN: I have always wanted to do a fic like this, as I have always love fics focused in the 'olden times', I fear the Harmony archive lacks fics set in this time and I hope more writers will write Harmony fics in Victorian, regency or medieval eras.

I am sorry for the errors I committed. I am not an expert on History so, I made up some things, let's just pretend it is real after all it is AU.

Let's find out if you guys can inspire me to continue. **REVIEW**.


	2. The Reluctant Wardmaster

**AN:** okay, so I think maybe this story is set on the 18th century. Hahahaha...

The Lords in this story is so far composed of Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom. So it's only the four of them so far...hahahaha

Oh and thank you for the reading and the support I hope you guys will be patient with me. I wanted to have a beta but decided against it because I already take so long to update on my own what more if I have a Beta...hahahaha

Enjoy!

PS: I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Again I'm a lazy teenager.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**_Chapter 2_**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Lord Harry James Potter had always wanted a family of his own.<p>

He had always wanted to find that special place one calls home. He even wishes to receive that so called unconditional familial love so many had grown up knowing simply because they existed in such a given state of reality; a state of simply being and belonging. Unfortunately for Harry, lady Fate had long since dubbed him as one of the unlucky ones; one of the simpletons who would never be graced by such fortunes-though the wizarding world would certainly beg to differ and proclaim that never was there a lad so blessed as one called Harry Potter-the only living heir to the Potter estate.

As a boy he had grown up with his only blood relatives, the Dursleys; who had convinced him direly so, that blood was not the _sine qua non_ for family, and if that must be the case, he hardly wanted to be a part of one, he would rather chose a life of indifferent solitude than be in the company of ignorant snobbish brutes such as themselves. And so when this boy neared becoming a man, Harry Potter had found himself quite enthused with the prospect that he had another family in his godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black; who incidentally is and remains to be a distant cousin of the Potters. A happy coincidence if Harry was to dubbed it as.

Since Voldemort has mercilessly robbed him of his father, and that his uncle; Vernon Dursley who remains to consider him worse than the lowest pariah and therefore has not actually treated him as a feeling being-Harry was quite grateful that he had found that Lord Black filled the position of upstanding male figure quite well who to Harry was fortunately less intimidating than that of Albus Dumbledore; the late and beloved, albeit controversial Hogwarts Headmaster.

Harry had so much love for the older gentleman ever since he knew of him, for in Lord Black, Harry had seen a father figure, a loyal and enjoyable friend and a skilled mentor. Lord Black is easily one of his most favourite persons.

Still, Harry was none very pleased when he was awoken by his godfather's powerful blasting hex that tore his bed chamber doors off their hinges.

Just as the smoke cleared and dissipated and Harry had managed to push his glasses up his nose, with his wand in his hand, he saw Lord Black strutting inside his room with his black robes swishing and bellowing behind him. His strides were purposeful that for a moment Harry was taken aback by his imposing stance.

Lord Black's aristocratic features were set in clear stony bleakness. This image had reminded Harry strongly of his once most hated Hogwarts teacher, professor Severus Snape and his bat like appearance. It has been a long time since anyone's presence actually made Harry unpleasantly shudder.

Instantly, Harry felt a pair of cold and thin arms wrapped around him. He looked over his shoulders and saw the dark golden curls of the young woman that he had rented for the night. Her slightly sharp nails were digging against the edges and corners of his ribcages and Harry had found himself hissing at the pain while the girl only trembled in fear, and completely unaware of his impatient discomfort. Harry finds himself wanting to shove her off of him.

Instead, he settled with casting a glare at his godfather with his still bleary eyes.

"Bloody Hell Sirius!" He cursed at his godfather who seemed unfettered by this show of rudeness. Lord Black made a show of raising his wand and casted a sleeping spell on the lass in Harry's bed and she instantly sagged and fell back on the mattress and blankets crawled up her skin to preserve her modesty.

Harry breathed an exasperated sigh, he was certain that he would yet again get an earful of lectures from his godfather now. After all, Lord Black had never failed to show him just how much he disapproves of finding Harry in his current predicament and state of undress. Harry Potter would never admit it, but in times like this he felt oddly dirty, like he was a Malfoy scion.

"Do put your clothes on." Lord Black commanded him, as the older gentleman pointed his wand at Harry's brass hangers and _accioed_ the young man's dark night robes which pliantly flew to Sirius's hand. Fisting the material, Lord Black then tossed it at Harry and spoke in a calm voice."When you are decent, do meet me in your study."

With that Lord Black had turned his back to Harry and begun casting the _reparo_ charm at his walls and at the scattered bits of wood which used to be his door, while Harry muttered and cursed at his godfather as he searched for his discarded breaches, which the young man found tossed beneath his bed. Harry then threw his linen shirt over his head before he grabbed his black night robes and followed his godfather towards his library. During his walk, Harry sighs and wonders if his godfather had managed to empty his bottle of brandy by the time he arrives.

When Harry finally reached his study hidden behind a bookcase, he found the candles were already lit and Lord Black had already poured himself a glass of spirits, the scene was all quite expectedly. Harry strode towards Lord Black, his steps hovering between that of a trapped gazelle and a dog whose bone was just stolen.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your timely visit?" Harry told his godfather with every bit of sarcasm weaved between each letter. Harry caught sight of the grandfather's clock in the corner of the room and noted that it was already two in the morning. Seeing his godfather disregarding his greetings and instead only tipped the bottle for another drink, Harry decided to quit abiding the laws of propriety and titles and instead get down to the point. After what his godfather seen, Harry supposes indecent languages should not matter and neither should discretion.

"How did you know that I am in London?" Harry asked him, and Lord Black had chuckled at him as the latter pours liquor on another goblet and handed it to his godson. Harry gingerly received it but did not dare take a sip from it as he waited for his godfather to answer. "Harry, my dear boy it is because Master Lupin is my best friend and not yours." Harry's eyes widened at the implication of Lord Black's words.

Before Harry had left Godric's Hallow three days ago he had told Master Lupin that he would only be in London for a short while to earn some reprieve from his demanding role as a Lord. He had only wanted for a week of peace and asked Master Lupin to honour this wish by not informing anyone of his whereabouts. He did not expect Master Lupin to tell Lord Black that he was in London. And Master Lupin is his father's best friend, no less!

"I cannot believe Master Lupin told on me." Harry spoke with an exasperated sigh at the tail end of his statement.

"Of course he would have! Did you ever doubt it?" Lord Black told him with a teasing tone that Harry is sure no sane person would ever miss. "And even if he did not tell me of it, I would have known you would have been here still as I can smell the brothels lining up all over this city, and let me tell you young man that one does not have to be a dog to smell its stench. I cannot blame you Harry, she is a lovely chit. Do you even know of her name?" Lord Black had added, and Harry could feel the rapid burn scorching his throat and spreading to the corners of his cheeks. The young Potter Lord brought the goblet to his lips and drank the scotch, hoping the spirits could give him his much needed Gryffindor bravery.

"She is a harlot. I did not think I needed to know of her name." Harry almost flinched at the callous words he used. He almost heard the Malfoy sneer in his tone, and reckoned that to his godfather's eyes he and the Malfoys might as well share the same blood, which in irony, they most certainly do. Lord Black's dark eyes could only look at Harry quite forlornly, all the while he shook his head quite disbelievingly.

"My, my Harry, such promiscuous lifestyle can be very dangerous. And whatever will your father feel when you stain the Potter London house with such, scandalous actions." Filling the ire rise up to his chest, Harry sensed the burning desire to clump his godfather's mouth shut so he would not have to deal with the shame of being reprimanded in such brutal honesty. He fought these urges away, knowing in his heart that doing so would only land him in a sad place.

"Well, my blessed father is not here is he?" Harry spat out angrily, as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Lord Black's wounded look stared back at him, "Furthermore, I know of the perfect charms for these arduous activities as a matter of fact, I dare say I am well acquainted and versed with each one of them. I have taken the necessary precautionary potions. After all, was it not you who taught me of these things? Besides, I fail to see the reason why this is of any concern to you, Lord Black." Lord's Black's pained expression worsened to that of resigned guilt, a guilt Harry thought mirrored his own.

"Aye, I am afraid you are right." Lord Black spoke with such regret as he recalled that pitiful night that led his godson to this state. Sirius and Remus had been staying in Godric's Hallows as they schooled and groomed Harry into a decent young Lord. Despite of Harry's boyishness, and disregard to certain rules of decorum he had been a good student, had a kind heart and it was clear to both Remus and Sirius that Harry would make a fine lord. It was during those gruelling months that Remus and Sirius discovered Harry's secret; their best friend's boy was having trouble sleeping.

Harry would thrash about, wailing, and moaning in his sleep and burst of accidental magic would leak from him and destroy his furniture during these episodes, needlessly to say Harry never did have a wink of peaceful sleep as he continued to relieve horrifying events in his dreams, these nightmares never ceased as if he is plagued by a dementor every night.

They had not known in the beginning for Harry always surrounded his room with silencing charms and repaired the damages caused by his magic before morning. But one night Harry had forgotten to cast the silencing charms and Sirius and Remus rushed to him because of the ruckus they were hearing in his room and feared for his life. Seeing him in that state spurred the two of them confront Harry of his troubles and Harry confessed that the dreams were one of the reasons he wanted to be an Auror, for he had discovered that blowing off some of his magic and being physical exhausted would put a damper and strain on his magical core and it would not pour out of his system during episodes such as what they had witnessed, though Harry could still keep his nightmares. Hearing this, both Sirius and Remus were troubled.

Master Lupin went to the library to research Harry's condition, he was wanting to find a way to banish the nightmares and drain away some of Harry's magical core naturally, that way it won't cause more harm to Harry, and Harry is one of the most powerful wizards, his magical core has an abundant excess of magic, and so it can truly cause havoc if unleashed callously. Furthermore, they feared that if his condition continued his magic might actually hurt him. For the time that Remus was pouring over books Sirius had trained Harry during the day, that way Harry will be able to exhaust some of his magical energy, while in the night Harry still suffered the nightmares. Harry's body was like a water jar and his magical energy kept on flowing inside him, as if replicating and it spilled over in the most violent ways, they were running out of ideas on how to diminish some of it just so the poor child could sleep.

On the first week they tried various sleeping potions and Harry complained that though they allowed him to fall asleep they too trapped him in nightmares that he could not wake up from until the break of dawn, it also didn't stop his magic from destroying his room and shattering his curtains. It took a good few weeks when Remus stumbled upon a book that seemed to offer a solution. It detailed that one of the things that could drain and release a wizard's magic in a non-destructive way is through intercourse. Both Lord Black and Master Lupin had found it ludicrously absurd and dismissed it. But as Harry's nightmares progressed and worsened to the point that Harry actually drew his own blood as some of his veins popped open, Lord Black thought it was worth a try while Master Lupin was positively adamant against it all the while warning Lord Black that nothing good would come from it. Still, Lord Black told Harry of it and the latter was scarred that he might accidentally kill a person in his sleep with his magic if they were to try it and he absolutely refused to gamble with a person's life.

With much prodding on his part and meticulous planning, Lord Black was able to finally persuade his godson to try it and they will make sure no harm will befall the lass that he was to lay with. They travelled to London and Sirius had arranged for everything, while Harry remained uncertain and reluctant.

When Harry lost his virginity with a courtesan, Sirius was utterly troubled as he guarded the door. It was both awkward and necessary, he felt like a faithful watchdog, which he must be as he was in his _animagus_ form during that time. Suffice to say, Sirius did not get much sleep that night but was still throughly pleased that Harry did. Since then Harry had never been the same as he found that sleeping around was an effective way to get a few hours of sleep before the nightmares start again, thankfully when he had them he no longer reacts so...violently.

"Harry, I very well warned you before your first time that this was only something temporary, a distraction of some sorts that would occupy your mind from grimmer things. It is like a dream, a reprieve from harsh realities, but the fact is they are not real. Taken in large douses this can be like poison to your mind you can be addicted, it'll be a vice that would be hard to break. Truly, I did not think you would whore away your time. Such is not the ways of a true and proper gentleman, young man!"

"Sirius, think of it as a form of charity. I am very generous to these girls." Harry had replied curtly. He has no need to hear of Sirius and his self-righteous admonitions. For Harry supposes that there was nothing wrong with engaging in activities his peers do in their past times as well . If these men were not eyed with such judging scrutiny then why must he be subject to it?

"What has become of you? Where is the Harry Potter I knew of as a boy?" Lord Black had persisted and Harry leaned forward in his seat,"He became a man." was his short reply. Lord Black had looked indignant at him.

"Well this man must become a better man if he is to be called Lord." Lord Black told Harry with a raised voice. Because of this Harry knew his godfather was not merely there to berate his behaviour, rather he was there for a purpose. Harry knew his godfather wanted something from him and that was the reason for his visit.

"Speak plainly Lord Black. What is it you want, or do we waste away the night having the same conversations over again." Sirius had looked as if he wanted to protest but he shook his head and decided to reserve his judgements for another time, after all Harry was right. He was here on business, more than that he was here for family and he will honour his promise to the lass he finds himself wanting for as his own daughter.

"Do you know what it means to offer a wardship?" As he said this Sirius, noted the confusion resting on the green irises of his godson and Harry's frown deepened as he spoke,"No, I'm afraid not. Why do you ask?"

"Well it is impertinent that you open books with regards to the matter for I would be wanting you to take up a ward." Sirius had told him instantly and Harry crossed his arms on his seat, "What do you mean by you wanting that I take up a ward?" Instead of answering, Sirius decided to throw Harry a question himself. "When was the last time you've spoken with Miss Granger?" Harry looked surprised by this inquiry and an expression bordering to that of shameful regret dusted his features as he stared down at his lap. "I must have sent her an a owl over a month ago. Why do you ask?"

"Did you know that her father fell gravely ill?" This proclamation seemed to have captured Harry's attention as he looked up at his godfather once more. "No, I confess I did not." Harry admitted and Sirius merely nodded as he expected just as much, for he knew that if his godson did know of it he would be most concerned of her well being and would be the reason to his being in London than that of the city's harlots.

"Well he has. And now Miss Granger has confided in me her troubles to which the only viable solution is for her to marry." The utter calmness of the tone Sirius conveyed the message with was the complete opposite to the frazzled look that befallen his godson.

"Hermione Granger is marrying? Has she conceded to that." Harry had spoken with such incredulity that Sirius wondered if he were to suddenly drop, catatonic.

"I am afraid you were not there to see the pained desperation in her eyes as she told me how she arrived to this decision." Harry stared back at his godfather, "Why has she not confided in me? Have I lost her confidence?" Harry had wondered aloud, and the familiarity of his expression to that of Hermione's when she spoke the same words were similarly uncanny that Lord Black almost wanted to laugh at this _deja vu_.

"No, I do not believe that is the case. I reckon she did not want to trouble you nor Ronald as she has always prided herself of being one of the few independent ladies." Calling out this clear trait of his closest female friend had caused Harry to draw out a simple smile as he nodded his head to his godfather's truthful observance,"That she is." Lord Black spoke once more, "I promised her I would sponsor her, and that I would ask for your assistance."

"Of course I would help Hermione. What does she need of me?"

"She does not want you to help as the matter of fact she's adamant against it. But I knew you would do anything for your best friend, after all the good she has done for you-that in expense of not only her reputation but also of her well being. Am I wrong to presume this, Lord Potter?" Sirius eyed his godson who stared back at him, with his green eyes set in determination.

"You are not wrong to presume this. I do know of the things she has forgone, of the things she sacrificed for my sake, so if there is any way I could return the favour, you need only speak it and know without fail that I would gladly do it." Sirius grinned at his godson's honesty, "Well I'm pleased for you to say that because now you have to agree that she become your ward." For all the world, Harry remains to wear the expression of that of a confuse youth, but he recognised the gravity of his godfather's request and so he finds himself quite inclined to agree.

"If I take her as my ward would this help her?"

"Tremendously, I assure you."

"Then if you are certain, Miss Granger shall become my ward." Harry declared and Lord Black strode towards his godson and tapped his shoulder quite fondly.

"Splendid, I shall take my leave. I expect you to read up on those books with regards to the subject. Then when you are well-educated I will expect you back at Godric's Hallow all within a week's time, after all, Lord Longbottom will be expecting his best man present on his fitting day. Do not disappoint him Harry." Sirius reminded his godson who merely nodded in understanding. "Of course, expect that I will be there."

"And Harry do be in your best behaviour." Lord Black nodded his head as he begun putting his gloves back on and took his cloak off from a silver hanger and he started to walk away. But just as he did so, Harry had called out to him, "Sirius-I mean Lord Black!"

"Yes, my boy." Sirius turned his back, and saw his godson regard him in uncertainty.

"You did not tell her, did you?"

"Tell who of what?" Sirius supposes he knew what Harry was speaking of, still he cannot be certain. "You did not tell miss Granger why I am in London. Have you?" Sirius sighed, he knew he would be lying now.

He does not want Harry to know that he betrayed his confidence, he knows Harry will not see reason nor will he understand that what he has done and continues to do is for his own good. So he settled to tell him a half-truth of a lie.

"Of course not! She does not even know you are here. She will be sourly disappointed you haven't invited her to the opera or the theatre while in town, after all she is presently staying here with her parents." Harry frowned as he muttered to himself, "That's not all she would be disappointed at."

"I am glad you know of it. _Adieu_!" with his final goodbye Sirius left his godson in his study, with nothing but his thoughts as company in the dead air of the night.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_A few hours later..._

_._

* * *

><p>Harry jerked awake as he recalled the unforgivable curse; the despicable cruciatus curse inflicted on Hermione as he and Ron were trapped in the Malfoy Manor, only unlike the one preserved in his memory, Hermione in his dreams had died, before this dream Harry had seen Ron falling to his death and being swallowed whole by Nagini. The whole ordeal, of once again becoming subject to the pain of the fear of loosing his dearest friends that prickled his heart and boiled the blood coursing through his veins had continue to taste of acid, metallic rust and iron with a hint of sharp salt that always wanted to make him vomit and left bite marks in the crevices of his mouth.<p>

Shaking his head to clear it of these horrid thoughts, Harry cradled his sweaty forehead in his hands as he took careful breaths to calm the erratic beating of his heart, his breath was thick, heavy and hot.

When his breathing had evened out and he no longer felt feverish, Harry raised his eyes to stare at his room and was pleased to note that he has not blown up a single furniture, glancing at the grandfather clock to look at the time Harry observes that it had just turned six in the morning. Tightening the knot of his robes as he stood up, Harry left his study for a cup of coffee to wake him up. After all, it was imperative that he start on those books Sirius had told him to study on, if he were to make assumptions, Hermione's fate rested on this task of him being successful on his first venture as a wardmaster, and hopefully a responsibility he would only wear once.

As Harry sat on his dinning hall and a cup of coffee steaming in his hands he wonders how his life would change now that he was loosing one of his precious friends, not to Voldemort or his death eaters but to her husband. Will he be able to call upon her in times of trouble and confusion, will he still be able to speak freely and confide in her all his worries, hear of her sound advises and how will he feel seeing her so changed?

Hermione was going to be someone's wife, a reality he had never seen nor fathomed to have an ounce of possibility to ever transpire. Knowing of her caring nature, Harry had no qualms that Hermione would make a splendid mother, and it would be a shame if she were denied the chance to be one. And he smiles to himself as he imagines her with a babe of her own in the warmth of her arms, in his mind he sees her as she smiles and coos at this small angel wrapped in warm blankets and sun-kissed under the warm summer solstice breeze . This first child of hers, he hopes will posses her same warm inquisitive eyes that Hermione has always considered as dull and plain, but a mirror never sees its own beauty only reflects that is of other's. And as fond as he is with this picture in his mind he still finds it rather unlikely to see Hermione as someone's wife. A bride to a groom, would she be?

Would she even share her husband's bed? Does she even know what it is to mean for one to be wed? If she did not like her husband will she forever be kept in a cold bed, only warmed by the rising of the sun to signify the night's death?

Harry felt himself blush at these thoughts as he turned away from this trail of aimless wondering, and supposing vaguely at the unease settling in his stomach. So consumed was he in his thoughts that he failed to notice the footsteps that descended upon him.

"I had the oddest dream last night. Imagine my surprise when I woke and found you gone." Harry glanced at his side and saw the image of the girl from last night. She was wearing a shear material that did not dare pretend to conceal her nakedness beneath it. When he had seen her in the brothel the night before he had thought she was vision, a temptation, the Achilles heel of common men but after he has bitten on this apple he had found his hunger easily satiated and so her presence no longer illicit any form of wanting in his part. A fact Harry does not find himself faulting her. For the truth was though many the girls he had slept with, by morning he no longer feels any desire for any of them. He might be cruel, but to himself he admits this truth.

"Did you not see the pouch of golden coins I left for you by the dresser? If you are hungry there is food in the pantry and then you may take your leave." He told her in a manner so callous he did not even try to pretend he cared, and the girl paused in her steps as she smiled knowingly at him. Such ill treatment must be a commonplace in her life that she no longer flinches at the spats thrown upon her feet. Feet as equally calloused as the words of men, feet who will not hurt not even when they walk upon shards of glass.

"Yes, I have seen. Though, I did not expect such coldness in the light where there was so much warmth and passion in the night." Harry scoffed at this as he stood up from his seat and approach her softly, she didn't even shift in her stance even as he drew closer. Harry removed his dark robes and draped it over her shoulders, his green eyes conveying the message that he was through with her.

"You should know as well as I that the night is nothing but an illusion but in the day, here lies our reality, here we bare our true selves." He told her simply as he turned on the corner pass her and meaning to climb up the stairwell to his chambers to freshen up, his thoughts still haunted by the prospect of those books he is yet to find then read. He only paused in his retreat because she had spoken once more.

"Then may I say, that if the night is merely an illusion, I wonder what would it feel like to make love to you in the day?" Surprised by her boldness and the sly implications of the meaning to her words, Harry allows himself a resigned smile as he stared back at her, green meeting blue, this time his stare is no longer bitter for he sees in her the same longing in his heart.

"We will never know."

* * *

><p>.<p>

_5 days later..._

.

* * *

><p>It is with haste and precision that Master Lupin donned on his cloak and leather gloves as he went to answer the urgency in his good friend's letter.<p>

"Oh my good husband why must you leave now, now when supper is about to be served?" Nympadora his wife of four years turned to address him as she watched her husband wear his travelling clothes. Remus turned to kiss her cheek, a gesture that if not to bring her comfort but only to placate her.

"My dear, I know of your worries and of your disappointments, but I too know Lord Black and he would not toy with my emotions and be so insensitive to pull me out of my wife and child's arms for shallow caprices. No, that he is not." Remus told his wife which only nodded in understanding.

"Well, I hope your trust in this Lord does not waiver. And if you find that he is merely jesting, then do give him a fair beating from me if your position does not grant you leave to hex him all the way to the next century." Remus allows himself a laugh as he sees his young wife so disgruntled.

"Fear not my wife. I shall remember you and your words when need be." With a final goodbye to her, Remus then took a handful of floo powder and used it to arrive in Grimmauld place.

As soon as he appeared at the wide lobbied halls of the infamous House of the Blacks Remus could almost feel the small waves of doubt washing over him. He summoned for Kreacher, the house elf who had always looked and regarded him with disdain though to the elf he had always been kind.

Kreacher had informed him with a sneer that his Master had resided in his study and is yet to come down for dinner. Frowning slightly, Remus almost galloped up the stairwells, into the wing that will lead him to his friend's study, and without ceremony he opened those old oaken doors and was almost unsurprised to see Lord Black sitting soundly on his cushioned and velveteen chair, a goblet of half empty wine sitting on his desk, and a pipe wrapped in his fingers while swirls of merely seconds old smoke enveloped and danced all around him.

"So, why did you want to see me Lord Black?" Remus addressed his friend as he eyed him suspiciously.

"Ah, my dear friend. You would serve as my perfect excuse." Lord Black told him, as he stood up and fished an empty goblet and set it down on the table. With a look so full of incredulity, Remus approached Sirius's table, with each step building up the irate ire within him. "You do realised I left my wife and son to be your perfect excuse, now do you?" He told his friend angrily who only nodded his head, clearly unmoved by the savageness present in Master Lupin's tone.

"Of course, I did! Will you not thank me?" Sirius told Remus who only regarded him in shock and disbelief. Sirius tossed his friend the bottle of wine who caught it expertly with a single hand, the Lord smirked at this display of skill and moved the goblet closer to Remus' reach. "Here, pour yourself a brandy." Sirius told his friend, and with a pronounced sigh Remus obliged him, as he poured himself a drink he turned to ask Sirius once more.

"So why did you need me here?" Instead of answering him, Sirius decided to broach a different subject to him, "I heard Harry arrived today at Godric's Hallow." Remus looked confused for the moment yet decided to indulge Sirius, "Indeed, I saw the lad and he had looked deeply troubled. Of course, it could all be attributed to the fact that he was being fitted for his dress robes. A burden I do not wish to inflict on any man."

"I dare say and admit that it can truly be quite a hassle. I wonder how long he'll survive such a fussy fitting session." Sirius seconded and Remus had laughed. Just then a tapping from the window of his study was heard by the two gentlemen. Sirius set his pipe down as he approached the window and opened it to let a snowy white owl known by the both of them as Hedwig, Harry's faithful owl and let her in.

Hedwig had flown inside the threshold with so much grace she almost looked regal, and she rounded them once before finally perching on a stack of books set on top the table, her yellow eyes boring into the two of them, as if reading the pair of them and seeing the mischief lingering beneath their stance.

Sirius took the letter tied to her leg all the while mindful to not ruffle her feathers. He did not even open the letter when he handed a ready parchment to Hedwig and the bird gave it a single look before she flew off obediently to carry out her task. Baffled by this quick display, Remus turned to his friend rather curiously, "What was that?" he had asked and Sirius looked at him as he reached for his pipe once more and pressed the device between his lips as he sat back down.

"That was Harry sending a letter."

"Indeed, I saw that. And then?"

"And then I sent my reply."

"Do you want me to turn into a werewolf you inconsiderate prat. You have not even read his letter nor seen if the ink it was drawn with had properly dried. And yet you have sent him a reply!" Sirius took the rolled up parchment from his godson and tossed it at Remus. His werewolf friend glared at him before breaking the seal and proceeded to read the letter. After he was done he looked at Sirius with a grave expression set in his eyes.

"If you care to know, Lord Potter wishes that you come to Godric's Hallow immediately. He has not stated why you must do so, only that he needs to speak with you." When the only reaction Sirius graced him was a nod, Remus continued on,"I cannot fathom why you still sit on your chair when your godson has need of you so."

"Do not fuss, I have long known what his letter said before he has thought of writing it, thus I have justly responded to him. I told him I could not come because I am having a drink with you here in my study and that if it is of any importance he should come here himself!"

"How could you brush away your godson like that? It might be important."

"Oh it is. That's why I want to drive him mad first. It'll be fun to watch."

"What could possibly be good from driving him mad? Sirius you have never struck me as a masochist, or were you all along? Is that why you enjoyed tormenting Snape so, may God rest his soul." Sirius shook his head, "Of course not. Those idiotic ways was borne from my childish ignorance, an ignorance that I have shared with you and James. While I do not pretend to be a saint, I know of my wrongs and I would like to think that I am a changed man." Sirius took a pregnant pause before continuing, "I only wish to get a rise out of Lord Potter because I know he is most honest when he is angry. He lets his guard down when he is so, and frees himself of inhibitions when he is filled with wrath. Such genuine feelings is what I would like to see pouring from him when he comes to speak to me. When a volcano erupts all that it has kept within will be shown to mortal men, after all." Hearing these words from Sirius, brought no comfort to Remus, alas he fears his friend has done something idiotic.

"Sirius what have you done?" Sirius had the grace to look away before facing him once more to reply, "I tricked him into agreeing to take Miss Granger as his ward." Remus eyes widened at this, he could not believe it!

"What? How can you say that without shame."

"Because it is all going according to plan."

"What plan? Sirius, you cannot play with children. Most especially you cannot play with James's boy."

"Oh, it's what James would have wanted." Sirius had reasoned out and Remus had raised his hands to rubbed his temples and felt a headache settle inside of him. He feared that Sirius had meddled far too much in affairs that did not concern him all because this self-imposed prick felt he needed to resolve issues that were not his to ponder nor worry about.

"Are you certain? Do you not see your folly? Have you not learned?" Before Sirius could answer there was a knocking on his door, "You may come in now." Sirius spoke and the doors opened to accommodate Kreacher who bowed in the presence of his master. He then raised his head and announced, "Lord Potter is here to see Lord Black." Sirius and Lupin glanced at each other before Sirius finally turned to Kreacher, cleared his throat and spoke.

"Send him in Kreacher."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**End of Chapter 2**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: This was supposed to be longer I was supposed to end this chapter with Harry and Sirius having their own tete-a-tete, but let's try a bit of cliffhanger. Hahaha,do you guys like cliffhangers?<p>

How do you think Harry will react now that he knows what responsibilities a wardmaster must have?

I really enjoyed writing a certain part to this fic. The first person to know of it will get the raw conversation of Sirius and Harry, by raw I have not edited it yet...hahahaha. Consider it as my Christmas gift.

I await your reviews as I'm dying to know what you think, and I am open to suggestions... tell me what you want to see in this story as this is a story I have not made a story map of so nothing is set in stone yet.

Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!


End file.
